Typically, ECUs for use on automotive vehicles such as for use in controlling anti-lock braking (ABS) systems are programmed by the semiconductor manufacturer. Then the programmed devices are shipped to the circuit board manufacturer and placed in electronic control units (ECUs).
One problem with this approach is the relatively long period of time from the time the semiconductors are programmed to the time they are placed on a circuit board by the circuit board manufacturer. This is a problem because this requires that the software for programming the semiconductors be finalized long before the semiconductors are to be manufactured by the circuit board manufacturer. Because of this, new algorithms cannot be introduced into the software at the last moment. Also, oftentimes the software cannot be completely debugged prior to programming the semiconductors. This may result in a large number of programmed semiconductors being scrapped.
At least one semiconductor manufacturer has sought to provide guidance by way of suggestions to the customers of such semiconductors so that the customers can create a programming center for programming such semiconductors. Such guidance and suggestions are contained in the document entitled "EMD Automotive--OTP Programming Guidelines And Areas Of Consideration", Revision 7, dated Jun. 24, 1993. However, this document provides little specific guidance in order to program semiconductor ECUs and provides no guidance at all as to how to reduce lead times during software changes and risk of software obsolescence.